


You Stole My Heart (and Left it Black and Blue)

by BookMeDanny



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, Gift Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookMeDanny/pseuds/BookMeDanny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny would be the first to admit that he hasn't been the best of friends lately. There were a couple of reasons that quickly jumped to his mind, but if he was being honest he wouldn't call them that, he would call them <i>excuses</i>. Because the reason Danny had pulled back from Steve during these past few months had nothing to do with the hectic life he's been leading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Stole My Heart (and Left it Black and Blue)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squidgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/gifts).



> So this fic is a part of the Winter in Hawaii challenge, written for squidgie, who asked for a mutual pining first time fic. I actually was halfway through another one of squidgie's pompts (Actually a combination of two of them), but I got stuck and it turned out to be longer than I planned, so I changed it up. But there's a good chance it will see the light of day soon, so expect another gift from me squidgie! Lol.
> 
> A gigantic thank you goes as usual to my wonderful beta Lynda (lyndalanz), who is seriously amazing and improves my writing so much! Thank you hun!
> 
> The title is from Haley Reinhart's song Wasted Tears (that's my second fic with a title from one of her songs! I can't help myself! Lol).
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy :)

"Steve?" Danny called, walking out of the house and into Steve's lanai. The scene that greeted him there flooded him with guilt.  

Danny would be the first to admit that he hasn't been the best of friends lately. There were a couple of reasons that quickly jumped to his mind, he just discovered he had a son, he was ill and needed Danny's help, his daughter was growing up, and apparently going to parties, _with half naked boys_ , something that was just as likely to cause his death as his reckless partner. Sure, he had a lot of reasons, but if he was being honest he wouldn't call them that, he would call them _excuses_. Because the reason Danny had pulled back from Steve during these past few months had nothing to do with the hectic life he's been leading.

The initial draw back was Catherine. Danny truly wanted his best friend to be happy, but watching him with her, hearing him plan his _engagement_ to her, it was more than Danny could handle. Sure, he's handled it before, but something now was different. That last year, since Cath left, something had shifted between the two of them. They've always been there for the other, but that last year surpassed anything else they've been through.

It had started with Steve almost being decapitated by the fucking Taliban. Danny had spent so many nights in the guest bedroom (which now had a TV in it), being jolted awake by Steve's muffled screams. Every time he'd go to Steve's room, wake him up from the reenactment that was happening in his nightmares, sit with him until he calmed down, and then go back to sleep, only to wake up and do it again a few hours later.

Then there were Matty and Colombia. Steve had been Danny's rock during that time, even if Danny wasn't able to come clean about his feelings in regards to what had happened in that damn basement. Steve moved to Danny's couch, sat outside Grace's door when Danny had told her, and held his hand when he called his parents to break the news. They talked on the phone at least three times a day when Danny was in Jersey. More than once Steve had tried to convince Danny to let him join him. Danny wouldn't give, though. Not because he didn't want his Super-SEAL there with him, there was quite literally nothing he wanted more, but because they've basically been living together for months, and the compartments in Danny's brain were starting to crumble down. Danny _knew_ that all the times he had turned to look at Steve and caught him staring, all the times Steve was calling Danny's name in his sleep, pleading for him to rescue him from his abductors, that domestic fucking _routine_ they've stumbled into, he _knew_ it meant nothing. Really, he did. But his delusional mind kept supplying different reasons for the slight shift in their relationship. Reasons that messed with Danny's head like never before. He just needed time away from his partner to take all of his feelings and shove them in the locked box they've been in for the past four years.

When Steve dropped him off after picking him up at the airport he had told him to go home, effectively ending the arrangement they've established since Afghanistan. That didn't last long, though. Steve was abducted yet again, this time by the now deceased Wo Fat, and his mind returned to the dark place Danny had worked so hard to erase. When Steve was well enough Danny distanced himself just a little bit and threw himself into his relationship with Amber. _Melissa_ , his mind corrected.

But then the big shift happened. After hugging his daughter until every bone in his weak body was aching, Steve took Danny to his house, to check the injuries he obtained in that Colombian prison. Danny had convinced him that it was just bruising and superficial injuries, begging him not to make him go to the hospital. When Steve had brought over the first aid kit and Danny took off his shirt, exposing the deep purple bruising in his abdomen, the unexpected happened. Steve had broke down, told Danny how he was sure he was dead, and how he had promised Grace that he'd bring him back, not believing his own words. How he didn't know what he would do without Danny, that his life would be empty without him, how difficult it was for him during those weeks Danny was in Jersey, when he just wanted to be near him. They held each other for what seemed like an hour but was probably only a few minutes, before Steve attended to Danny's wounds. That night they slept together in Steve's bed, not even touching, but it was different. And Danny thought that _this time_ he wasn't reading anything wrong. That Steve had pretty much confessed his feelings for him, and he was sure that they were _finally_ headed in the direction Danny was hoping for years they would someday head to.

Danny had gone home and broke up with Melissa, assuring her that it wasn't because of her ex husband or because she had lied to him. It was draining and heartbreaking, and while she understood, silently wiping her tears, it made him feel like an asshole. That's why he decided to take a little time before he confessed his feelings to his best friend. He didn't want to just jump into a new relationship while still carrying the baggage from the previous one. If it was up to him what he would have with Steve would be for the long haul, so they should take their time and get it right. He didn't plan to wait long, though, because since he had come to the realization that his feelings were returned he couldn't wait to make a move. But then Rachel waltzed in, flipping his life upside down again. He couldn't believe she had hid such a thing from him, denied him his _son_. His son that was now _ill_. So Danny decided to take another breather before confronting Steve.

He had planned to do it before the wedding, thought it would be sort of romantic and a good story to tell later, but then it was derailed. Because Cath had showed up and Steve had welcomed her with open arms, without even a discussion as to what her plans were. All of Danny's hopes and expectations came crashing down. He couldn't believe how _stupid_ he had been, how fucking _delusional_. He actually thought, was so sure, that he and Steve were actually heading somewhere. He actually convinced himself that _Steve,_ Navy SEAL, man's man, straight as an arrow Steve might actually want _him._ Was attracted to _him_. That there was actually a chance he had feelings for him, and not for some leggy, beautiful brunette, with soft curves and a license to kill.

So yeah, he would be the first to admit that he wasn't a good friend lately, because being near Steve and Catherine not only made his heart shatter, but also made him loath himself more than ever before. He had to listen to Steve talk about proposing, had to fake enthusiasm for the sake of his best friend. He avoided Steve though, outside of work. Not in an obvious way that made him seem like a jealous asshole, but he just _couldn't_ be near him without hurting.

When Catherine had left, ignoring the promises she had made Danny about not breaking Steve's heart again, Danny was there. He was hurting, but Steve was hurting too, and his partner did nothing wrong and didn't deserve to be abandoned in his time of need. But _being there_ consisted of two nights of beers on the beach chairs, and that was it. Because Danny had Charlie's treatments to think about, and Steve put on a front as if everything was okay. Any other time Danny would have broken through Steve's façade, forced him to face what he was feeling, but this time Danny chose the easy way out. Danny pulled back again, needing time to lick his wounds and try to compartmentalize again, trying to erase that last year.

So when he called Chin after his wonderful weekend with the kids, to find out that Steve's date had been hijacked by the criminal element of Hawaii, that just seemed to follow their fearless leader wherever he went, he turned the car around, driving away from Rachel's house, right to Steve's.

Seeing Steve sprawled over the lanai chair, four empty Longboards at his feet and an almost empty bottle of scotch clenched in his hand, it was alarming. But seeing the tears slide down his cheeks, his eyes clearly red even in the dim light, _that_ almost sent Danny into panic.

"Babe, what happened?" Danny asked, and Steve jumped, only noticing his presence when Danny's hand landed on his shoulder.

"D- Danno?" Steve stammered, still crying and shaking a little. And fuck, he was wasted. Danny has never seen Steve this drunk before, he was actually a little worried about alcohol poisoning.

"Hey, hey, it's okay buddy. It's me" Danny took the bottle from Steve's hand and kneeled besides him. "What happened, did something happen?" Danny was worried. Because Steve has gone through a lot of shit during their time together, some serious mind fucking shit, but he's never seen him react this way to anything before. Never even seen him more than tipsy before.

Steve nodded his head, at first to answer Danny's question and then as if he couldn't stop, a heart wrenching sob escaping his lips.

"What is it, Steve. What happened?" Danny tried to look into his eyes, but Steve was staring at his lap, clearly avoiding eye contact. Danny took his hand instead, and Steve clenched his hand around his, holding on tightly.

"She- She left. And today, fuck." He mumbled between sobs. "Just wanted… forget. Just forget. And you…" Steve started but then stopped, as if realizing what he was saying.

"What? I what?" Danny prompted, a new wave of guilt rushing over him. He wanted to know exactly what he did to help bring his best friend to this situation.

"You're mad at me. I- I don't know what… What I did. And Grace and… and Charlie. You don't… Don't want me to…" Steve was full on sobbing now, Danny's heart shattering to tiny little pieces as he watched, squeezing Steve's hand tightly.

"Shh…" Danny tried to soothe. He was so mad at himself that he never considered what his absence might be doing to his partner. The love of his life, the woman he wanted to marry, had just left him _again_ , and instead of having his best friend there to help him, Danny was now AWOL, avoiding his partner at all costs. He couldn’t even count the number of times he took a rain check on beers or told Steve he had plans for his weekend with the kids, instead of bringing them over. He felt bad at the time, but he reasoned that it was only temporary, until he could look at Steve and not feel his heart breaking all over again. He had enough of that during the work hours as it was, plus he had told himself that Steve would probably barely even notice his absence. Now he felt like the biggest idiot and the worst friend in the world. Steve didn't deserve any of this, and now he was hurting because of him.

"I'm sorry, Babe. I'm so sorry. I'm not mad at you, I promise, everything's okay. We're okay, and I'll bring Charlie and Grace over this weekend, okay? I promise. I'm so sorry" Danny knew he was blabbering but he couldn't stop repeating it over and over again, as Steve cried, hiding his face with his unoccupied hand.

Danny knew of course, that Steve's drunken state wasn't completely his doing. He didn't get that much "credit", he knew that. He just returned from his disastrous first date after Catherine, and that must have taken its toll. Danny knew now, without a doubt, that Steve thought Catherine was his one. Before, when he thought he had a chance with Steve, he believed that he had loved her, of course, but that maybe he could love Danny like that as well. Now, after Steve's plan to propose, Danny knew that Steve's love for Cath was more than he originally thought. And no one knew better than Danny how you can move on even from 'the one'. For Steve, though, it was so fresh, and going out on a date probably turned out as a horrible mistake.

"It's going to be okay, Babe. I promise" Danny leaned forward to kiss Steve's temple, a single tear slipping down his cheek. Watching Steve like that, it was more than he could handle. Danny stood up and then pulled Steve up as well. The walk to the bedroom was more difficult than expected, with Steve slumped on Danny in a way that almost had him carrying the giant of a man up the stairs. When they finally did get to Steve's room he threw him on the bed, pulling the blanket from under him to cover him up.

"Danno?" Steve asked as Danny was tucking him in, much like he used to do to Grace, and only now gets to do to his little boy.

"Yeah?" Danny asked, smiling sadly down at Steve.

"Don't g- go" Steve pleaded, not crying anymore. Instead he looked defeated.

"I'm not going anywhere" Danny promised. "I'm just going to get you some water and aspirin, okay?" He asked and Steve nodded.

Danny returned from his quick trip to the kitchen and made Steve take the pills and drink half of the water bottle.

"I'm right down the hall, okay? Call me if you need me." He said, looking down to his partner, who was cuddled up in the thin blanket like a little boy.

"Stay" Steve commanded instead.

"I _am_ staying, Babe. I'll be in the guest room" Danny assured.

"No, _here"_ Steve mumbled, barely audibly.

Danny knew that this was a bad idea. He knew how much Steve's closeness was going to burn through his skin and make him want to touch him, feel him. But Steve was looking at him with those puppy dog eyes, and a hopeful look, and Danny just couldn't say no. He walked around the bed and climbed into it, still dressed, just like Steve. He took his shoes off, of course, but he felt like the clothes were a good barrier between him and his partner.

The moment Danny was horizontal Steve snuggled up to his side, making Danny's breath catch in his throat. He wanted to push him away, tell him gently that this was a bad idea, but in an instant Steve's breath slowed and his weight rested more heavily on Danny's shoulder, asleep already.

Danny didn't fall asleep for hours, though. Instead he burned into his memory the feeling of Steve pressed up against him, his shallow breath tickling his neck, as he thought about what his best friend was going through. He must be hurting so much if this was his way of dealing with it, and it made Danny sadder than he cared to admit.

 

 Danny woke when Steve jolted up in bed.

"Danny?" He asked, surprised, and then grimaced. "Ouch, my head" He rubbed his temples.

"Here" Danny got out of bed, to bring Steve the bottle of water that was on the night stand, and popped out two more aspirin into his hand.

"Thanks" Steve swallowed the pills, finishing the bottle. "What happened?" Steve looked up at his partner through bloodshot eyes.

"You don't remember?" Danny asked, but he wasn't really surprised, due to the amount Steve had drank last night.

"I remember… Drinking on the lanai, _alone_." He frowned.

"Yeah, I came to check how you were after I heard what happened yesterday. Found you drunk off your ass" Danny explained, not going into too much detail. He was kind of glad that his partner didn't remember the horrible state he was in.

"Shit, sorry" Steve was still frowning, and he also seemed a little angry, probably at himself. He knew how much Steve valued self-control, so losing it last night probably wasn't to his liking.

"It's okay, no harm done" Danny shrugged, moving to put on his socks and shoes. Steve had woke them only ten minutes before the alarm, so Danny might as well head on home to get ready for work.

"Did I… Uh… Say anything?" Steve asked, clearly uncomfortable.

"Nothing embarrassing, don't worry" Danny assured, standing up.

"And why were you…" Steve didn't continue, instead looking at the bed and then back at Danny.

"You asked me to stay" Danny explained, smiling light heartedly with one eyebrow raised. He wasn't completely sure if Steve knew about his feelings for him or not, and he didn't want it to seem as if he was reading anything into what happened last night.

"Fuck, sorry Danny. I… Just sorry for everything that happened last night. I must have been a handful if I was too drunk to remember anything." Steve's shoulders slumped defeatedly.

"Hey, what are friends for, huh?" Danny smiled, putting one hand on Steve's shoulder. "Do you want to take today off? I could call you if we get a case" Danny offered, though he knew the odds of Steve taking him up on that were slim.

"No, I'm good" Steve nodded, though he clearly wasn't. "I'll take a shower and eat something and I'll be as good as new"

"Right" Danny smiled knowingly. "Okay, I'm going home to change, want me to pick you up after?" It's been a while since they carpooled, not since Cath came back. Steve was clearly surprised by Danny's offer, which broke his heart just a little.

"Um, yeah, sure" Steve nods.

"Okay, I'll be back in an hour" Danny said instead of goodbye, exiting Steve's bedroom.

 

It was a case-free day, which was just as well after the night they had. Each of them was in his own office, doing paperwork. They took a lunch break together, but other than that Danny hasn't seen Steve at all. That was just enough time to think about it all and to decide to swallow his stupid feelings and doubts and just go back to being the friend that Steve deserved.

They went home a little early that day, Steve because of his massive headache and Danny because of his lack of sleep. Steve parked the car outside his house, but instead of going around the car to move into the driver's side, Danny just leaned forward, turned off the engine and exited the car.

"What're you doing?" Steve asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm coming in?" Danny asked as if it was the most obvious thing, even though it hadn't occurred since those two nights after Cath had left.

"Danny, if this is about last night-" Steve started but Danny cut him off.

"It's not about last night. I'm here because I want to be" he shrugged. Sure, last night made him see what an ass he'd been, but of course he wanted to be there.

They fell into their old rhythm straight away, it wasn't as if they actually weren't in touch. They did spend most of their days together at work. They talked about the kids, about Joan, who Steve talked to over Skype monthly, about a game they wanted to catch, nothing too serious.

"So I have the kids on Wednesday, I thought we could come over, go to the beach and have a little cookout or something" Danny said after a couple of hours, trying to sound nonchalant. Steve didn't respond, instead he frowned and looked at the ocean as if it personally offended him.

"What did I say?" Steve finally asked.

"You just pointed out that we haven't seen much of each other lately. You were right, it's just been hectic, and I miss you and Grace misses you. That's all" Danny shrugged, lying of course about the reason behind his absence.

"Danny, I don't know what I said, but please… Don't feel obligated to spend time with me. I get that life gets in the way. Just… all I ask is that if I did something to cause this I would like to know what it was" Steve said, still not making eye contact, his voice void of emotion.

"Steve, you didn't do anything. I'm sorry that I was AWOL, I really am. That was a really awful thing to do, and now I truly _want_ to come over on Wednesday, and the kids do too. I promise, this is for us not for you" he tried to joke, forcing a smile.

"Then why _did_ you pull away?" Steve dropped the Robo-Voice, going back to the man he had become over the past five years, and not to that drone he was when they first met.

"I… I don't know. There was just so much going on, and at first you had Catherine, I didn't think you'd really notice I guess." That was halfway true. He _didn't_ think it would affect Steve this way.

"I did notice. Of course I did" He turned to look at him, honesty shining in his eyes. "I, uh… I can't Wednesday, though" he added, surprising Danny.

"Oh?"

"I, uh… I have another date. With Lynn." Steve explained, shocking Danny even more. Steve could clearly read Danny's expression, "What?"

"It's just… After yesterday, with murdering your liver and everything, I kind of got the feeling that the date didn't go so well" Danny explained.

"It didn't, but not because of Lynn" Steve chuckled, obviously referring to the interference they've had. "She's nice. We're going for coffee and malasadas."

" _You_ are going for coffee and malasadas?" Danny asked skeptically.

"Sure. You've seen me eat them before" Steve shrugged.

"Only when I pretty much shove them down your throat. So you're going to keep on seeing her?" It was Danny's turn to frown.

"Yes, what's the problem?" Steve asked. Apart from the little pain Danny's already shattered heart was suffering from, there was another problem. Steve had broke down just last night, talking about how Catherine had left him, after his date with Lynn. If that wasn't a sign he wasn't ready, Danny didn't know what was.

"Last night, you seemed pretty broken up about Catherine. I just figured you realized you weren't ready to date again." Danny shrugged.

"What am I supposed to do?" Steve asked defensively. "Just wait around for someone who would never want me?"

"That's not what I was saying. Of course you shouldn’t wait for her. I get that you need to move on, but maybe last night proved that you weren't ready for that yet." He tried to reason.

"I'm not hung up on _Catherine_. She's not who I was talking about" Steve's eyes had fire burning in them and it made the hair on Danny's arms bristle.

"What? What do you mean?" Danny finally asked, confused.

"Danny, come on, don't play dumb" Steve rolled his eyes and stood up. He seemed angry all of a sudden. Steve seemed like he was waiting for Danny's response, but when that didn't come he went back to the house, leaving Danny on the beach chairs alone. Danny honest to god had no idea what had gotten Steve so pissed.

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked as he marched in, seeing his friend pace back and forth in front of his couch.

"Danny, stop. We _both_ know what this is about. I _know_ you didn't forget what happened, what I said. Just go, okay? I can't do this tonight." The raw emotion that danced in his eyes made Danny's heart stop.

"What? Steve, I have no idea what you are talking about" Danny tried again.

"Danny, _come on_. You know how I feel about you. I _told_ you how I feel about you. You clearly don't feel the same. Let's… I don't know, forget it, okay?" Steve sounded so tired, and suddenly what he said slid into place for Danny.

Steve's feelings for him? Told him how he felt? Did that mean that he didn't misinterpret Steve's confession after he got out of jail? Did Steve really want him?

Before Danny knew what he was doing he moved forward, coming to a stop right before Steve, who looked at him with wide eyes. Danny took a deep breath, hoped to god he was reading it right, and reached up to press his lips softly to Steve's. It wasn't a proper kiss, just a soft peck, short and sweet. No action was taken on Steve's part. Danny pulled back to look into Steve's eyes, but didn’t move back. He was worried, scared shitless that he had just messed up royally, but he waited to see what Steve would do.

For what felt like an hour, Steve didn't move. He looked into Danny's eyes, as if searching for an answer. Finally he let out a deep breath and launched himself forwards.

His lips met Danny's instantly, Danny's arms sneaking around Steve's waist and Steve's hand moving to Danny's hair. Their lips moved together in complete sync, both attacking the other, kissing so hard it might bruise. Danny knew what this was: it was five years of pent up sexual tension, and insane need on Danny's part, exploding into a breathtaking kiss. Steve took his bottom lip between his teeth, pulling at it slightly before letting go and connecting their mouths again, Steve's tongue running over that lip hungrily. Danny opened his mouth to it, and the kiss immediately deepened, their tongues dancing together. Steve pushed Danny against the wall, thrusting his hips forward, their hard cocks rubbing together through their clothes.

Danny broke the kiss, throwing his head back, moaning loudly. Steve clearly took that as an invitation, moving his mouth to Danny's neck, licking and pressing soft open kisses as he went. Fuck, this was almost too much for him. Danny felt like in any second he was going to wake up. Or come in his pants like a teenager. This was everything he wanted and it was finally happening.

"Fuck, Steve" Danny moaned as Steve thrusted his hips forward, creating that wonderful friction again.

"Say it again" Steve moved his lips to Danny's ear, and then tugged at his earlobe with his teeth, eliciting another throaty moan from his partner.

"Steve, god, please" He moaned, moving his hands to Steve's ass, pushing him forward. In response Steve moved his hand to Danny's stomach, sneaking under his shirt, and then he rucked it up, moving one hand to circle his nipple pinching it lightly. "Fuck…" Danny groaned, taking Steve's lips with his again, kissing him deeply, swirling his tongue around Steve's, making him buck his knees slightly.

"Up. Bed" Steve said between kisses, one hand working Danny's belt buckle, while the other ran up and down his chest. Danny couldn't speak, so he just nodded before pushing Steve back and dragging him up the stairs. Steve pressed against him as they walked up, his hard cock rubbing against Danny's ass, and _fuck_ , Danny didn’t even care that it took them three times longer than it should have to get to Steve's room.

"Fuck, Danno" Steve breathed when Danny pushed him down on the bed, leaning over him to open the zipper on his cargo pants. He stroked Steve's hard cock through his underwear, making Steve buck his hips up, groaning loudly. Danny quickly rid Steve of his pants and boxer briefs, momentarily mesmerized by the fucking perfect cock that greeted him. Steve leaned up and hiked his shirt up and over his head, lying back down completely naked, looking like a goddamn porn star and every single one of Danny's fantasies. _Better_ than his fantasies. Danny was over dressed, and he could feel Steve's gaze burning a hole in his body, staring intently when Danny took off his shirt, pants and underwear.

Danny leaned over his partner, kissing him hard, their cocks finally rubbing together without the clothes acting as a barrier. He pulled back, getting a protest moan from Steve, which made him smile wickedly. He sat on his knees between Steve's legs, and leaned forward to lick Steve's cock from the base to the head, so very slowly. "Danny…" Steve purred shakily, one hand moving to Danny's hair, not to guide him, only to make contact.

Danny took Steve's head into his mouth and sucked hard, swirling his tongue around it. Danny started bobbing his head up and down Steve's length, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard, his tongue twisting and swirling on the heated flesh. He pulled up, leaving only the head of Steve's cock in his mouth, and looked up. Steve was staring at him, pupils blown wide and mouth gaped, and when their eyes met Danny took a deep breath through his nose and dove down, taking Steve completely in. It's been years since he's done this, but he figured it was like riding a bike. Danny's deep throating made Steve cry out in pleasure, his hips leaving the bed and thrusting up ever so slightly. Danny could feel Steve twitch in his mouth and he knew he was close.

"Fuck Danno, stop. Please" Steve moaned, and Danny released him with a pop and a questioning look. "I want you inside me, please" Steve begged, hands moving to Danny's shoulders, pulling him up. Before Danny had a chance to process Steve's request hot lips were pressed to his and Steve's rough hand was circling his cock, moving torturously slow up and down his length.

"Babe, fuck" Danny murmured against Steve's lips, thrusting into his fist.

"You want to?" Steve's movements stilled, and he pulled back, looking nervous for the first time since this has started. Only then his lust filled words made sense in Danny's mind, and it felt like his brain was short circuiting.

"You… Are you sure?" Danny looked into his best friend's eyes, looking for his answer. Steve nodded, a small smile creeping on his lips. "Have you… Done this before?" Danny asked, not only because the curiosity was killing him, but mostly because he didn't want to hurt Steve.

"Yeah" Steve nodded again, turning to open his night stand drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom. Danny let out a little yelp of surprise when Steve flipped them over, Danny lying down on his back, and Steve moved to straddle his hips. Steve kissed him sinfully, his tongue fucking Danny's mouth as his hands ran up and down his torso. Danny's hands moved to Steve's shoulders, and the new contact woke Steve up from the little trance he was in, making him buck his hips forward, rubbing their aching cocks together.

Steve moved one hand to the mattress, next to Danny's hand, pushing up from Danny, while his other hand sneaked between their bodies, to circle both of their cocks. "Oh, god, Steve" Danny moaned and leaned up to kiss Steve again, as his partner started stroking them together in a way that should be fucking illegal. After a few moments Steve pulled back, sitting on his heels, looking good enough to eat.

He opened the condom with his teeth, and rolled it on Danny's cock, making him moan from the contact. Danny moved up to a sitting position, taking the lube from where it rested next to them, and pulled Steve towards him, kissing his chest as he did so. Steve's hands tangled in Danny's hair again, and Danny opened the lube, putting a good amount on his fingers. Reaching behind Steve, he ran a finger around his hole, making his partner hiss in pleasure. He sneaked one finger in and was glad to receive a throaty moan in response, Steve pushing himself back against Danny's hand. With his free hand Danny stilled Steve's movements, leaning forward again to kiss just above his belly button. After a few moments Danny entered another finger in, twisting and turning them inside Steve.

"Oh fuck, shit" Steve groaned when Danny brushed his fingers against his prostate. Danny took the opportunity to sneak a third finger in, brushing against that spot again, making Steve release a litany of curse words as he pushed back again. "Please Danno" Steve begged, "I'm ready, need you".

"'kay" Danny mumbled, his cock twitching at Steve's words. Danny pulled his fingers out and with a hand to his chest Steve pushed him down the bed. Steve took the bottle of lube, stroking some onto Danny's cock, before moving to sit right above it, not taking him in yet. Danny looked up then, meeting Steve's eyes as the latter aligned them, and then sat down on Danny's cock slowly, taking him in completely. "Fuck…" Danny moaned at the amazing sensation, better than anything he's ever experienced before, unable to even _think_ about anything else.

"Danno, yes." Steve moaned, starting to pump up and Down Danny's cock. His movements were frantic and fast, his eyes burning with pleasure and desire. Danny took Steve's cock in his hand, stroking him in time with Steve's hectic rhythm. Steve snapped out of it then, launching himself forward to hover over Danny, kissing him deeply. His movement slowed then, and he was able to set a good pace, leaving both of them breathless. Danny felt as if every nerve ending on his body was on fire and after a few wonderful minutes he needed more. This was perfect, but Danny wanted Steve pressed up against him, able to feel every inch of his perfect body.

He pushed Steve off, breaking the kiss. Without pulling out of him, he twisted them around, so that Steve was now lying on his back and Danny was pressed up against him, Steve's cock was imprisoned between their torsos, getting enough friction with every thrust into Steve. Danny moved Steve's legs to wrap them around his waist, Steve complying quickly. With that new position Danny brushed against Steve's prostate with every push, getting in deeper than before, and he just knew they wouldn't last long.

They kissed as they moved together, Danny starting to lose his pace as they raced to the end, both becoming desperate. Danny felt Steve clench around him as he came between their stomachs, moaning Danny's name loudly. "Fuck, Steve!" Danny quickly followed, coming harder than he ever did before. He went limp above his partner, slumping down, unable to move or speak or _breathe_. He felt a hand running in circles on his back after a moment, as Steve's breath beneath him evened out.

He must have fallen asleep, because he felt Steve pushing him off him, and then leaving the room for a second. When he came back he took off the condom and ran what must have been a washcloth over Danny, before throwing it aside and returning to bed. He cuddled up against him, much like the night before, only this time Danny let himself say what he was thinking. "Love you" He whispered, too tired to even realize it.

 

The next time he woke it was still dark outside. He leaned up to see the clock on Steve's side of the bed, noting it was only 2 am. His movements must have woken his partner, because he hugged him closer, and whispered his name.

"I'm here Babe, go to sleep" Danny assured with a wide smile. He couldn't believe it had actually happened.

"You leaving?" Steve asked, more awake now, pushing up on one arm.

"Wasn't planning on it" Danny smiled, but it fell when he saw the worried look in Steve's eyes. "Do you want me to?" Danny asked, daring to put one hand on Steve's cheek.

"No!" Steve quickly said, a little too loud. "No, of course not. I just… wasn't sure what last night was" he explained.

"I, uh… Well for me, it wasn't a… a one time thing, or anything like that. I mean, I'm in this if you are" Danny wasn't going to hold back after everything that had happened.

Instead of answering Steve leaned forward, pressing a soft and wonderful kiss to Danny's swollen lips. "Good" he whispered, and Danny could feel his whole body relax. "So what changed?"

"What do you mean?" Danny frowned.

"I mean, I told you how I felt a few months ago, but you never…" Steve shook his head, not finishing his sentence.

" _That_ was you telling me how you felt?" Danny's eyes opened wide. He understood now that that whispered confession meant more, like what Danny had originally thought, but he didn't think it was actually Steve _trying_ to tell Danny how he was feeling. "You are so bad at communicating, this is almost funny" Danny said lightly, even though this newfound knowledge sat on his chest like a bag of rocks. Shit, they wasted so much time and 'caused so much needless heartache.

"You didn't… I thought you pulling away was your way of turning me down" Steve admitted.

"Look, babe," Danny put a hand on Steve's shoulder, needing that reassuring contact. "I don't know about you, but for me this has been building since the moment we've met. I've wanted you for years, so I can assure you that had I known what your breakdown was really all about I _wouldn't_ , under any circumstances, turned you down" his hand moved to the back of Steve's head, and he was looking into his eyes, surprised to see so many strong emotions reflecting back at him. "I admit, after that night I _thought_ that you might be feeling the same, that's why I broke up with Melissa, but I wanted to take some time to do it right, you know? I was going to tell you before Kono's wedding, ask you out, but…" Danny trailed off and he saw Steve's grimace.

"Catherine came back" He supplied.

"Yeah" Danny couldn't mask the hurt in his voice.

"Fuck, I'm sorry Danno. I was just… I was hurting so much, and I thought maybe… if I can't have you then maybe she would be enough. I know that's horrible, I do, but I just… I don't know" He hung his head in shame.

"Hey, enough of that now. We were both stupid, both made dumb decisions, but we got here, okay? We got here now." Danny smiled at his beautiful partner, pulling him down for a kiss.

"I love you, you know" Steve said against his lips after a while. "Have been in love with you for years" He admitted, making Danny gasp quietly.

"I love you too, Babe. So fucking much" he finally said, pressing his lips back to Steve's.

They didn’t get much more sleep after that, and the next day at work was even more horrible than the previous one, but when Danny looked up from the paperwork and his eyes connected with Steve's through their glass walls, he couldn't care in the least.


End file.
